1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming system, a ticket issuing system that enables participation in a game through insertion of a ticket.
2. Discussion of the Background
Up until now, gaming machines have been known for which tokens or coins are not used, as disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,237, 6,012,832, 6,048,269, US 2004/0009816-A1, US 2004/0204215-A1, US 2004/0204231-A1, US 2005/0003883-A1, US 2008/0132336-A1, US 2008/0214310-A1, AU Patent No. 6027394, AU Patent No. 8158198, AU 2000/78904-A, AU 2002/258628-A, AU 2004/0204215-A, and AU 2006/202695-A. Among such gaming machines, gaming machines exist which can execute a game by reading a ticket that can store identification information for identifying the number of credits or a player.
Gaming systems also exist which can have a special game (e.g. a tournament-type game in which players compete against each other) executed in a plurality of gaming machines. Such a gaming system permits a player who has entry to the special game to participate in the special game. That means that a player is required to input in advance the name and the like via an entry terminal installed in a casino in order to participate in the special game. However, this requirement has sometimes led to a situation in which players queue up in front of the entry terminal to gain entry to the special game.
The present invention was made in view of the aforementioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide; a gaming machine and a gaming system, a ticket issuing system with each of which a player wishing to gain entry to the special game can play a game comfortably, and control methods thereof.
Further, the present invention was made in view of the aforementioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a gaming machine and a gaming system, a ticket issuing system that can prevent players wishing to gain entry to the special game from queuing up; and a control method thereof.
The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,237, 6,012,832, 6,048,269, US 2004/0009816-A1, US 2004/0204215-A1, US 2004/0204231-A1, US 2005/0003883-A1, US 2008/0132336-A1, US 2008/0214310-A1, AU Patent No. 6027394, AU Patent No. 8158198, AU 2000/78904-A, AU 2002/258628-A, AU 2004/0204215-A, and AU 2006/202695-A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.